(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved hinge connecting post for folding closures and which protects the panel connector strips and wherein the connecting posts have detachable securement means which are disposed rearwardly of the connecting slot to provide a narrow width hinge assembly when in the folded stored position so that the folded closure takes less space when folded and requires less material to secure an opening.
(b) Description of Prior Art
With prior art hinge connecting posts for folding closures, the connector strip which connects the transparent panels to the connecting post is not protected and the rib of its T-shaped connector can be slit from the exterior of the closure as a portion thereof is visible intermediate the connecting post and the panels. Because the connector strip is made of plastics material, the blade of a knife can be inserted in the joint between the connecting post and the rear wall of the connector strip whereby to cut the securement rib and remove the transparent panel whereby to provide access to the inside of the folding closure.
Also, with known hinge assemblies of the type, described, when the folding closure is in a collapsed stored position with the panels having been folded in an accordion fashion, this folded closure tends to occupy a substantial amount of space in the opening and this is due primarily to the fact that the folded panels cannot be collapsed close to one another due to the construction of the hinge assembly. Also, due to the construction of the hinge assembly, when the closure is in its extended position, it follows a undulating pattern with adjacent panels extending in angular planes from one another. Because of this, it is necessary to have more panels than would otherwise be necessary should the panels be positioned in a common plane across the opening.